In advanced semiconductor devices, individual devices such as transistors are positioned on semiconductor substrates relative to the crystal orientation of the substrate in order to take advantage of the fact that certain device parameters change based on the alignment of device structures relative to the crystal planes of the substrate. However, this often leads to integrated circuit chip edges that are no longer aligned to preferred crystal cleavage planes of the substrate, making dicing of the substrate into individual integrated circuit chips difficult and often resulting in wafer breakage. What is needed is a semiconductor substrate and a method of fabricating the substrate that allows device structures that take advantage of particular crystal plane alignments that at the same time can be easily diced into individual integrated circuit chips.